Espejismos de esperanza
by carolightsnake
Summary: Aparecen los androides y nadie fue advertido. Bulma intentará recolectar las esferas para salvar la situación pero no todo saldrá como ella espera. Una batalla feroz y un final inesperado. Mirai.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo. Mientras esperan las otras actualizaciones les dejo esta pequeña historia, inspirada en un par de páginas que andan dando vueltas por allí, sobre como se arruinó el futuro de nuestros queridos personajes.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Espejismos de esperanza**

Bulma colgó el teléfono. Sus manos aún estaban temblorosas, por lo que le entregó su bebé a su madre, que estaba expectante tras ella.

Acababa de recibir una llamada desde la casa de su mejor amigo y la noticia que recibió la había dejado totalmente choqueada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – preguntó Bunny, recibiendo al bebé, mientras seguía a su hija por la sala.

-Mamá… - apenas pudo articular, pues un nudo apresaba su garganta.

Su madre la miró asustada

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo al apuesto de Gokú o a su pequeño?

Bulma no lo soportó más, por lo que se abrazó a su madre, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su niño.

-Es Gokú… él… él está muy enfermo…

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron en sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh!… ¿Pero es grave?… - susurró la señora.

Trunks miraba extrañado a su madre y a su abuela alternadamente, sin comprender.

-Sí, mamá… - dijo apartándose y limpiándose las lágrimas – Gohan me dijo que Gokú se ha sentido mal y que desde anoche ha estado gritando, quejándose de un dolor en su pecho…

\- ¿Y porque no lo han llevado un hospital?

-Ya lo hicieron, hace unos días… Pero es una enfermedad muy extraña… Gohan me dijo que el diagnóstico era totalmente desfavorable… y que por eso lo habían devuelto a su hogar, para que pasará sus últimos días junto a su familia…

Bunny miró comprensiva a su hija. Ella misma le tenía mucho cariño a ese muchacho. Lo conocía desde hace tanto, que era casi como un hijo para ella.

\- Pero entonces… - dijo la rubia, meciendo suavemente al bebé - ¿No hay nada que hacer? Digo, ¿Qué hay de la bola mágica tuya que concede deseos, hijita?

Bulma abrió muy grande sus ojos y abrazó nuevamente a Bunny. Por la impresión de la noticia había olvidado por completo que aún tenían una oportunidad de salvar a su amigo.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Gracias mamá!... No sé que haría sin ti…

\- ¿Yo que dije? – preguntó Bunny, totalmente sorprendida.

Bulma se apartó nuevamente y le respondió con una enorme sonrisa

\- Todo… - le respondió dando unos pasos - ¡No hay tiempo que perder!… Podemos pedirle a Shen Long que nos dé una medicina para Gokú o que lo cure de su enfermedad…

Dicho esto, Bulma volvió presurosa al teléfono y marcó a casa de los Son. Era imperioso encontrar cuanto antes las esferas y para ello iba a necesitar la ayuda del pequeño saiyajin. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea

\- ¿Qué extraño?... Esta desconectado… - comentó Bulma, colgando el auricular.

\- ¿Qué harás entonces? – preguntó su madre.

La muchacha se giró a verla

-Voy a ir a la montaña Paoz a buscar a Gohan para que me ayude a encontrar las esferas.

…

En ese mismo instante, en la entrada del otro mundo.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Gokú al verse de pie frente a Enma Daio.

-Hola, Gokú… Te estábamos esperando

-Oh… Hola, Enma… - lo saludo acercándose al mesón - Tal parece que me morí otra vez…

-Si… pero debes saber que esta vez es para siempre…

-Ya me lo imaginaba… - comentó cruzándose de brazos - ¿Las esferas no pueden revivir a los que mueren por enfermedad?

-No, Gokú… Aunque tu enfermedad no fue lo que te trajo aquí…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Fuiste asesinado mientras estabas inconsciente… - le aclaró Enma

\- ¿Quién fue?... O sea, sé que pudo haber sido Piccoro o Vegeta, pero no esperaba que ninguno de los dos fuera tan cobarde…

-No fue ninguno de ellos… Pero si te hace sentir mejor, el Kaio del Norte quiere continuar entrenándote…

-Supongo que eso está bien… Pero ¿podrías decirme quién fue?

El enorme guardián del inframundo lo miró extrañado, sin embargo, le respondió

-Mmm… no los conozco muy bien, pero al parecer son hombres modificados por la patrulla roja…

\- ¿La patrulla Roja? - preguntó sorprendido Gokú - ¡Pero si yo los derroté hace mucho!

-Así fue, pero uno de sus científicos sobrevivió y juró vengarse de ti…

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Aun quieren conquistar la Tierra?

-No sé… Pero al parecer están causando caos y destrucción en la Tierra…

El de mechas necias se lo quedó pensando un momento, reaccionando de repente

\- ¿Y Gohan y Milk? Ellos también están…

Enma echó un vistazo a su libro antes de decirle

-Gokú… según mis registros, Gohan sigue con vida, pero Milk… ella llegó hace un momento, ya fue destinada al cielo.

Los ojos de Gokú se entristecieron, pero pensó en que su aun hijo estaba con vida. A pesar de ello, un sentimiento de rabia lo invadió

\- ¡No puede ser!... Y yo sin poder volver a la vida… – comentó con impotencia. Luego miró a Enma y le preguntó, mientras se apoyaba en la enorme mesa - ¿No sabes nada de lo que está pasando en la Tierra?...

-A ver… - dijo, tomando el control remoto - Déjame cambiar el canal…

…

Vegeta detuvo sus ejercicios un momento. Había sentido un incremento de poder bastante extraño. Supuso que era alguno de los patéticos amigos de Bulma. Bufó molesto y pensó en salir a comer algo, de todos modos, era casi la hora de una merienda.

Desde que pelearon contra Freezer que entrenaba a diario, buscando como superar a Kakaroto, no siendo un super saiyajin. Odiaba a ese "clase baja" que, a pesar de haberlo liberado de la tiranía de Freezer, le había robado su oportunidad de ser el "legendario" y de ser él quien derrotara al lagarto y al padre de este. Sin embargo, habían pasado ya tres largos años y aun no encontraba el modo de vencerlo.

¿Por qué seguía en aquella bola de lodo? Había dos razones, una que podía gritar a los cuatro vientos y la otra, solo podía apenas susurrarla en su mente. Está tenía unos enormes ojos azules y un carácter de los mil infiernos.

Bulma. Esa era la otra razón.

Sin casi darse cuenta, en ese tiempo había formado una especie de vínculo con su benefactora, asunto del cual no se arrepentía, ya que, muy en lo profundo de su ser, habían crecido ciertos sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos que mantenía ocultos y que solo demostraba de vez en cuando solo a ella. De la boca para afuera, ella no era más que una mujer grosera y mandona, que le otorgaba variados beneficios y que solo por eso aún vivía bajo su techo.

¿Qué había de su hijo? Si, aceptaba que había engendrado un mestizo, a pesar de nunca haberlo planeado. Pero eso era parte del juego, supuso. Después de todo, tenía sexo con la mujer casi a diario, incluso desde antes de que ésta expulsara a su anterior pareja de la casa. No estaba orgulloso del engendro, pero tampoco renegaba de ser su padre, pues reconocía que era un ente poderoso, tal vez aún más que él mismo a su edad. Por lo mismo tenía pensado entrenarlo llegado el momento, pero jamás entablaría un lazo sentimental con él, como le sugería siempre su ahora mujer.

Salió de la nave y sintió de inmediato el ki de uno de los amigos de Bulma, que aterrizaba a unos pasos de él. Era Krilin.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, enano?

El guerrero se atemorizó, pero recordando a lo que venía no dudo en responder

-Hola, Vegeta… Vengo a ver a Bulma…

El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo y le espetó

\- ¿Y para que la buscas?

-Bueno, este yo…

\- ¡Responde! – gritó Vegeta, de muy mala forma.

El rostro de Krilin se tornó azul, completamente presa del pánico. A pesar de que Vegeta ya no parecía ser una amenaza real, no dejaría nunca de causarle pavor.

\- ¡Si no me das un buen motivo de tu presencia en mi casa en este instante, te prometo que te daré una paliza que hará que tus ancestros vomiten! – lo amenazó para luego cruzarse de brazos y soltarle con sarcasmo - O acaso ¿es que hay alguna estúpida reunión y nadie me informó? – comentó de forma sarcástica.

-No, Vegeta…- respondió Krilin – Venía a avisarle a Bulma que Yamcha murió …

El saiyajin se sonrió malignamente

-Eso, a pesar de hacerme muy feliz, no me importa en lo más mínimo…

-Vegeta, sabía que dirías eso… Pero Yamcha fue asesinado por alguien muy poderoso… Vine aquí porque pensamos enfrentarlo con los demás y esperaba que tú te nos unieras.

-Ja, ja, ja… Sabes que mi único objetivo es derrotar a Kakaroto… - le dio la espalda para agregar - ¿en qué me beneficiaría esto?

-No lo sé… pero este enemigo es extremadamente fuerte… creo que es inclusive más fuerte que Gokú…

Vegeta volteó a verlo, sorprendido

\- ¿Más fuerte que Kakaroto dices?

-Si… - respondió el calvito - y lo peor es que esconde tan bien su ki, que es imposible detectarlo cuando no está atacando… ¡Ha devastado ya dos ciudades completas!

Vegeta frunció en profundidad y guardó silencio unos momentos _"Maldición… ¿Quién es este sujeto?… ¿Será alguien que conozco y que busca venganza? ... Bien podría derrotarlo y dejar al idiota de Kakaroto en ridículo… Pero no siento ningún ki…"_

-Y dime, Krilin… ¿Kakaroto peleará también?

Este negó con su cabeza. Vegeta se molestó, al no obtener una respuesta verbal, por lo que lo sujetó por la camiseta

\- ¿Por qué no?

El guerrero calvo suspiró y dijo

-Mira … Lo que ocurre es que Gokú… Bueno, él…

-Argg… ¡Déjate de rodeos, maldita sea! – exclamó soltándolo.

Krilin apretó sus puños. Habían convenido que nadie le diría nada a Vegeta, por temor a que hiciera algo en contra de Gokú. Lamentablemente no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, por lo que soltó el aire, decidido a decirle a verdad.

-Habíamos convenido en no decirte, pero supongo que no tengo opción… Gokú está delicado de salud. Tiene una enfermedad muy rara y los doctores no le dan más de unos días de vida…

Vegeta se quedó en silencio unos segundos, que al calvito le parecieron siglos.

\- ¿Kakaroto va a morir? – susurró

-Sí, Vegeta… ¡Y las esferas no lo podrán revivir! – enseguida agregó con sorna -Supongo que eso también te alegra…

El hombre apretó sus puños, sintiendo una rabia inmensa, tanto por las suposiciones de los demás como por la muerte tan humillante de su rival. Repentinamente apretó un puño frente a él y dijo, con sus dientes apretados

-Argg ¿Qué clase de saiyajin sin honor me creen ustedes? ¡Óyeme bien! ¡Jamás asesinaría a alguien tan cobardemente!… Pero ese idiota tiene que oírme antes de morir. No puede abandonar el campo de batalla sin que le diga unas cuantas cosas…

Aumento su aura e iba a elevarse cuando oyó la voz de su mujer

\- ¡Espera, Vegeta!

Volteó a verla, sin bajar su ki.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Bulma?

-No es necesario que vayas a despedirte…

-Hmn… ¿Por qué dices esa estupidez?

-Iré con Gohan a buscar las esferas para pedir que Gokú se cure o que Shen Long nos dé una medicina… Así podrás enfrentarte a él cuando este sano ¿Qué dices?

Vegeta dejó de brillar y lo pensó un momento, mientras su mujer y Krilin lo miraban expectantes.

-De acuerdo…- dijo finalmente - Pero no pienso quedarme a esperar a que lo hagan.

\- ¿A dónde planeas ir?

-A pelear, por supuesto… Krilin dice que hay un sujeto poderoso con quien puedo entrenar mientras espero a que Kakaroto se recupere…

\- ¿Qué?... Krilin, ¿de qué está hablando Vegeta?

El calvo volteó a ver a su amiga, pero no pudo mantenerle la mirada, mientras le intentaba explicar la situación.

-Bulma, esto es muy difícil de decir y espero que no sobrerreacciones…

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?! – lo apuró Bulma.

Krilin se sobresaltó, pero enseguida continuó

-Tranquila, Bulma… Mira, hace unas pocas horas hubo un ataque en una isla, murió mucha gente… y además…- apretó sus ojos e intentó continuar - ¡Demonios! Lo que pasó es que… al parecer apareció un nuevo enemigo, muy poderosos y ha comenzado a destruir las ciudades… Bueno… - dirigió su vista a Bulma – lo que ocurrió es que Yamcha estaba de gira cerca de ese lugar. Por su ki supimos que luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero…

Vegeta se estaba exasperando ante las largas que daba el guerrero, por lo que lo interrumpió soltando sin más

-La sabandija fue asesinada.

La mujer miró al saiyajin, como no comprendiendo al principio. Pero enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por segunda vez en el día, mientras una mano cubría su boca y la otra buscaba de donde afirmarse, puesto que sintió como si se abriera la tierra bajo sus pies.

-No… No puede ser…

Krilin fue quien la sujetó, mientras la reconfortaba

-Lo lamento mucho, Bulma… Pero no te pongas así ¿quieres?... podremos revivirlo con las esferas… después de salvar Gokú…

\- ¡Tsk! que desperdicio – comentó Vegeta.

-No seas así, Vegeta… – dijo Krilin, con suavidad para luego agregar – Una vez que Gokú se recupere iremos a pelear contra ese sujeto.

Vegeta chistó y se giró dándoles la espalda, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- ¡No necesitamos a Kakaroto! … Conmigo basta y sobra… - luego comenzó a avanzar hacia la propiedad mientras ordenaba - Bulma, necesito que me entregues el nuevo traje de combate que te encargué…

Bulma levantó su vista hacia Vegeta, comprendiendo de inmediato que no debía desfallecer por el dolor en ese momento. Ella tenía una misión, que ahora se había convertido en un deber: salvar a Gokú.

-Oh, es cierto… - dijo, irguiéndose y limpiando sus lágrimas - No es momento de lamentarse… - luego se dirigió a Krilin – ¿Puedes esperarnos un momento en la sala?

-Si, Bulma… - respondió su amigo obedeciendo.

-Solo serán un par de minutos… Llama a Ten y a Chaoz… Luego Vegeta te acompañará a Kame House, para que planeen una estrategia de ataque…

-¿Hmp?

Vegeta iba a argumentar algo, pero Bulma le dio una mirada recriminatoria, a lo que éste respondió apartando su rostro, molesto.

\- ¿No crees que es mejor esperar a Gokú? – preguntó Krilin

-No… - respondió Bulma, volteando a ver a su amigo - Es mejor detenerlos antes de que asesinen a más personas…

Krilin asintió, comprendiendo que su amiga estaba en lo correcto.

Todos caminaron hacia el interior de la Corporación.

-Bienvenidos muchachos… - dijo Bunny, cargando aun a Trunks.

-Hola señora… ¡Oh! y también a ti Trunks… ¡Qué grande estás! – saludo Krilin

-No te veía desde la fiesta de bienvenida de este pequeñín – comentó Bunny.

-Sí, es verdad… - dijo Krilin, con algo de melancolía.

\- ¡Hmp!… -hizo Vegeta, pasando de largo a su suegra y a los demás _"Solo saben perder el tiempo…"_

Bulma siguió a Vegeta hacia los laboratorios. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que la mujer abrió el gabinete y le entregó lo que el hombre le había pedido. Pero antes de que intentara marcharse lo llamó

-Vegeta…

\- ¿Hmn? – hizo él, indicándole que la escuchaba

-Por favor, prométeme que no intentarás nada estúpido – dijo ella muy seria.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Bulma suspiró antes de continuar. Lo miró a los ojos y le respondió

-Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que querrás lucirte a toda costa, sin importar el enemigo que sea. Si lo puedes derrotar de un solo golpe, te lo agradeceré…

El saiyajin entrecerró su mirada sobre su mujer y una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-No me digas que hacer… Que hayan matado a tu ex no significa que sea realmente fuerte… La sabandija no era rival para nadie desde hace tiempo…

Bulma volvió a fruncir por las palabras de Vegeta, sin embargo, éste tenía razón. Hace mucho que Yamcha había dejado las artes marciales para dedicarse exclusivamente a su carrera de beisbolista.

Suavizó su mirada, comprendiendo además que talvez Vegeta estaba molestándola por el espectáculo de hace un momento.

-Lamentó haber reaccionado así… - dijo ella dando un paso y tomando la mano del guerrero - Pero lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de los muchachos…

Vegeta levantó su mano, junto con la de Bulma y le acarició la mejilla.

-Acepto tus disculpas, pero sabes que esas tonterías no me interesan.

-Lo sé… - dijo ella, mientras sentía la calidez de la piel del saiyajin en su cara. Enseguida lo miró a los ojos - Por lo mismo no te he dicho que tengo un mal presentimiento de que vayas a pelear… Es que las malas noticias nunca viajan solas…

Vegeta se sonrió y soltó el rostro de la mujer, bajando su mano a la cintura de ella.

-No seas ridícula… Estaré de vuelta antes de la cena…

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te aseguro que los derrotaré antes de que invoques a la lagartija esa…

Bulma le sonrió de vuelta

-Entonces… te esperaré para dormir está noche…- murmuró Bulma, colgándose a su cuello.

Vegeta la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos azules que lo desarmaban por completo.

\- ¿dormir? ¿eh? Sabes que no falto a esas citas de juegos… - bromeó él, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el uniforme que le había entregado Bulma. Acto seguido, la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la besó profundamente por unos momentos. Ella respondió de inmediato llevando sus manos a la nuca del saiyajin, disfrutando del contacto.

De un segundo a otro la temperatura pareció aumentar en la habitación, por lo que Vegeta cortó el beso, ya que de lo contrario no sería capaz de detener el impulso de tomar a su mujer en ese mismo instante. Aunque por otra parte su nuevo oponente bien podría esperar una hora más

-Mujer… Debo irme… - murmuró contra los labios de Bulma, intentando apartarse de ella, sin embargo, Bulma no quería soltarse de su cuerpo

-Lo sé…

Vegeta se sonrió nuevamente, logrando al fin verla a los ojos, mientras aun la mantenía tomada por la cintura.

-Mientras antes me vaya, más pronto estaré de regreso… y continuaremos con esto.

Bulma le sonrió con pesar un momento y decidió soltarlo de una vez. Después de todo no tenía nada que temer, Vegeta era el hombre más fuerte del universo, bueno, después de Gokú. Sin contar que le encantaba que guardara solo para ella esa faceta apasionada y romántica, tan a su estilo.

-Ya, vete de una vez antes de que me arrepienta… - le ordenó ella, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Vegeta rio de buena gana

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿me amenazas?

Bulma lo miró un instante, como dudando de lo que diría, sin embargo, le dijo con un tono que demostraba absoluta confianza

-Sí, y no olvides que te amo y que tienes un hijo que entrenar…

Vegeta la miró extrañado un momento. Ella siempre le decía esas cosas, pero esta vez no se sonrojó como siempre hacía, así como tampoco él, que siempre se sentía terriblemente incómodo con ese par de palabras tan misteriosas para él.

Retomó su seriedad, mirándola a los ojos. Enseguida asintió con su cabeza y salió de una vez del laboratorio.

Bulma suspiró, mientras lo veía marcharse, llevándose una mano a sus labios. Luego se dirigió también a la salida, no sin antes sacar de un cajón una cajita donde guardaba sus vehículos.

\- Espero que todo salga bien… Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que todo saldrá bien y pronto todo volverá a la normalidad…

…

Krilin y Vegeta se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Kame House

-Recuérdame por que debemos ir donde ese anciano repelente antes de la batalla…

-Vegeta… - le respondió Krilin – Resulta que no es solo un sujeto, son dos y son extremadamente fuertes, créeme… por lo mismo es mejor planear una estrategia…

-Hmp… No me importa cuantos sean… No tengo tiempo para hacer vida social…

Krilin rodó sus ojos.

-Lo sé… pero ahí estará esperándonos Ten y Chaoz… Hablé con ellos desde tu casa y me dijeron que saben dónde atacarán esos sujetos

\- ¿Y cómo saben eso?

-Los escucharon hablar cuando fueron a ver el segundo ataque…

-Hmp… Olvídalo, gusano. Yo solo me encargaré de ellos – dijo, aumentando su aura y tomando un rumbo distinto.

Krilin se detuvo en seco

\- ¡Vegeta, no! – intentó detenerlo. Luego se cruzó de brazos y pensó en voz alta, mientras levitaba - ¿Ahora que haré?… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre se complica todo? Justo ahora que estábamos en completa paz… - negó con su cabeza y también aumento su ki - ¡Qué haga como quiera!... debo ir con los demás…

Dicho esto, continuó su vuelo hacia Kame House a toda velocidad.

…

-Eso que nos comentaste, Ten, es terrible… - dijo el maestro, mientras estaba sentado a la mesa, frente a una taza de té - y ocurre en el peor de los momentos

-Sí, Maestro…- respondió el guerrero - ¿Pero acaso Krilin no dijo que Bulma y Gohan irían a pedir un deseo para que Gokú se recupere?

-Tienes razón… solo espero que funcione… Shen Long es poderoso, pero aun así sus poderes son limitados…

\- ¿Limitados? – preguntó Chaoz, desde su lugar en la mesa.

-Si… - le respondió Roshi, volteando a verlo - ellas no pueden revivir a las personas si mueren por segunda vez, ni tampoco si mueren de causa natural… y sinceramente no sé si puedan curar a una persona de una enfermedad mortal…

-Oh, entonces… - comentó Ten, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-Si… Solo nos queda rezar a Kami Sama, para que todo se resuelva de la mejor manera…

Ten se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una de las ventanas

\- ¿por qué tardan tanto? Esos sujetos se mueven muy rápido y… ¡es Krilin! – Abrió todos sus ojos en sorpresa, pues sintió la presencia de su amigo, que se aproximaba.

El guerrero aterrizó en la arena y enseguida se dirigió al interior de la propiedad.

-Hola…

\- ¿Y Vegeta? – preguntó de inmediato el anciano.

Krilin negó con su cabeza

-Ese orgulloso de Vegeta dijo que los derrotaría solo…

-Esperemos que sea así… - replicó Ten - Sin embargo, esos sujetos son muy poderosos…

\- ¿Los viste? – preguntó Krilin

-Sí, pero nos mantuvimos ocultos con Chaoz todo el tiempo…

\- ¿Ustedes saben dónde será el siguiente ataque?

-Dijeron que se dirigirían hacia la capital del Este…

\- ¿La capital de Este? Eso está cerca de la casa de Gokú

-Lo sé… pero por lo que vimos se toman su tiempo en destruir cada lugar que encuentran… Asesinan a las personas como si fuera un juego y luego incendian el lugar…

\- ¿No saben nada más?

-Si… Al parecer están esperando que Gokú vaya a enfrentarlos…

\- ¿Qué? – se exaltó Krilin

-Los escuché hablar algo de que debían matar a Gokú… pero uno de ellos, la mujer, dijo que era mejor hacerlo venir a ellos.

\- ¿Una mujer?

-Sí, es una chica… pero es desalmada y extraordinariamente fuerte…

-Ya veo…

-Con o sin Gokú deberemos pelear… Si se nos unen Piccoro y Vegeta, tenemos una oportunidad de ganar

-Tienes razón… No sabemos si el deseo funcione… Lo mejor es ir de una vez…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y los guerreros tomaron rumbo hacia la Capital de Este.

-Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, muchachos… - murmuró el anciano viéndolos alejarse, desde la playa.

…

Vegeta divisó una presencia que se dirigía en la misma dirección que él. Aumentó la velocidad hasta alcanzarlo

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas con tanta prisa, Namek?

-Que nunca te importe…

-Déjate de estupideces… - le dijo Vegeta sin mirarlo -Vamos hacia el mismo lugar… Pero déjame decirte que solo perderás tu tiempo…

\- ¿Perder mi tiempo, dices? – preguntó Piccoro, sonriéndose - No me hagas reír, Vegeta. Ya verás cómo venzo a esos sujetos mientras tu simplemente lloras tu vergüenza…

-Ja, ja, ja…. Eso está por verse… Tú serás quien termine humillado…

\- ¿Eso crees, saiyajin?

-Por supuesto… ¡Yo seré quien derrote a esos sujetos!

\- ¡Eso está por verse!

Ambos aumentaron la velocidad, camino a la capital del Este.

…

Mientras tanto en un llano cercano. Pilaf y su equipo escarbaban entre las piedras y la maleza.

-Vamos, no sean holgazanes… ¡Sigan buscando!

-Pero, señor… ¡Esta zona es muy amplia!... – exclamó la mujer.

-Si y siendo sincero ya no estamos para estos trotes – agregó el can.

\- ¡Silencio! Ya no falta mucho para volver nuestro deseo realidad al fin… - les dijo, comenzando a revisar entre unas rocas.

\- ¿está seguro, su alteza, de que es en este lugar? – replicó la mujer

\- ¡Claro que estoy seguro! – enseguida indicó un extraño aparato, de forma rectangular que tenía en su mano - ¡Este magnífico radar que construí con deshechos no miente!

Los secuaces lo miraron con cansancio, sin embargo, continuaron con la búsqueda.

…

El namekuseijin y el saiyajin aterrizaron en la cuidad, comprobando de inmediato la destrucción. El primero en atacar fue Piccoro, que dejando a Vegeta atrás se lanzó con todo contra sus oponentes, pero fue derribado de un golpe por el joven de cabello largo.

-Mira, hermanita… ¡Hay más de esos sujetos!

\- ¿Sí?… ¡Pues me alegro! Me estaba hartando de matar gente aburrida…

-Ja, ja, ja… - rio el muchacho - Eres una mentirosa… Tú fuiste la de la idea….

-Como sea… - comentó la rubia, acomodando su cabello - Yo me encargaré del de cabello extraño… Tu golpea al que parece una rana

\- ¿Una rana? – gruñó Piccoro, volviendo al ataque - ¡Yo les enseñaré lo que esta rana puede hacerles!

Comenzaron a luchar, aunque se notaba demasiado que ambos sujetos solo estaban jugando con los guerreros. En eso llegaron Krilin, Ten y Chaoz, que de inmediato se unieron a la pelea. Ya no había honor, atacaban de a dos o tres a los individuos, sin lograr hacerles el menor daño.

…

Bulma conducía su nave, llevando a Trunks en su espalda en un cangurito. Estaba por llegar a la casa de Gokú, cuando divisó una figura moviéndose entre las montañas. Enseguida descendió un poco y se percató de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Gohan! ¡Hola! – gritó llamando la atención del pequeño

El niño levantó su vista y al ver a la mujer, se dirigió hacia la nave con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó la peli turquesa apenas subió al vehículo. El niño estaba todo magullado y sucio.

Gohan la miró a los ojos y estos se aguaron de inmediato. Apretó sus puños y dientes, antes de decirle

-Bulma… ¡Asesinaron a mis padres!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero Cómo es posible?!– exclamó Bulma, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

Gohan bajó su mirada y no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas

-… Vinieron unos sujetos, era un hombre y una mujer. Dijeron que querían ver a mi papá… Pero mi mamá tuvo un mal presentimiento y no los dejó pasar, entonces… ¡Mataron a mi mamá!... y-yo intenté detenerlos, pero me golpearon… y no recuerdo nada más. Cuando desperté mi papá… él también…

La mandíbula de Bulma descendió un par de centímetros en consternación. Al mismo tiempo las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Solo atinó a exclamar

\- ¡Que horrible!... Y yo que tenía planeado curar a Gokú con las esferas…

Ambos se quedaron pensativos unos minutos. Pero la mujer pensó rápidamente en una nueva solución a sus problemas, por lo que retomando la compostura le dijo al niño

-Ya, tranquilízate Gohan… - le respondió ella, con dulzura - Te comprendo… pero ahora lo que importa es que encontremos las esferas… ¡las reuniremos y le diremos a Shen Long que nos lleve a Namekusein y una vez allí, le pediremos a Porunga que reviva a tu padre!

Los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de esperanza.

\- ¿Se puede?

-Pues claro que sí... Ahora debemos ser fuertes y encontrarlas. Allí está el radar ¿puedes decirme donde está la esfera más cercana?

El pequeño obedeció de inmediato, pero al activar el radar exclamó

-Bulma ¡Hay alguien más reuniendo las esferas!

La peli turquesa lo miró, confundida

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso no es posible?

Gohan la miró espantado

\- ¡Hay seis que van en dirección al noroeste, hacia donde está la última!

\- ¡Demonios!

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego del cual Gohan preguntó, volviendo a mirar a su amiga.

– Oye, ¿Quiénes serán los que están reuniendo las esferas?

-No lo sé…. – dijo verificando los controles y poniendo en marcha la aeronave - Solo espero que no conozcan la contraseña o tendré que convencerlos de cedernos el deseo… Si eso no funciona, tendrás que entrar en acción…

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó Gohan, bastante confundido.

\- ¡Si!… Si son sujetos fuertes, habrá que pelear por ellas… es nuestra única opción…

Gohan bajó su mirada. Él no se sentía cómodo peleando, pero entendió que en esta ocasión sería absolutamente necesario. Levantó su vista hacia Bulma y Trunks, se irguió en su sitio y respondió con orgullo

-Lo haré.

Bulma le sonrió con dulzura y luego le asintió seria, para luego volver su vista hacia el horizonte, mientras aumentaba aún más la velocidad.

…

De vuelta en la Capital de Este.

-Maldi…ción - refunfuño Vegeta, al sentir un pie aplastando lenta, pero dolorosamente su cabeza. Podía ver el cuerpo de Piccoro a unos metros de él, medio enterrado en unos escombros. Supuso que estaba inconsciente. Ya no quedaba nadie más en pie, Chaoz había sido el primero en morir y luego Ten, que intentó en vano salvar a su amigo. Krilin había dado pelea, pero los sujetos lo habían terminado partiendo a la mitad con una de sus propias técnicas.

\- ¿Te rindes? – le preguntó la rubia.

-Ja-jamás… - masculló el saiyajin.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la cadera, de manera petulante.

-Eres muy terco ¿te lo han dicho?

Vegeta ya no soportaba el dolor de cabeza, pero él jamás se rendiría.

-Sí, pero tú eres muy t-tonta… - le respondió apenas.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste, estúpido?

-Mujer idiota… Nadie es más fuerte que el príncipe de los saiyajins

\- ¿Aun insistes con eso? – preguntó la rubia, aplicando más fuerza sobre la cabeza del saiyajin

-AAAAHHHHH – exclamó sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su sien.

\- ¿Duele? – preguntó la rubia con Burla.

-Arggg…

\- ¿Aun no terminas con él? – se acercó a preguntar el joven de ojos claros.

La mujer levantó su vista hacia muchacho.

-No… y no vengas a apresurarme… después de todo es el último que queda…

El joven se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el horizonte, respondiendo sin interés.

-Ya déjalo… Mejor vayamos a otra cuidad... -enseguida sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y exclamó - ¿Qué demonios?

En ese momento el cielo se oscureció y una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del príncipe de los saiyajins.

…

La científica y el menor de los Son estaban por llegar a su destino. Pero de un momento a otro, Gohan exclamó mirando el radar

\- ¡Bulma! ¡Ya las reunieron!

-Ya estamos muy cerca… ¡voy a descender!

Justo en ese momento el cielo se oscureció, provocando la sorpresa de ambos.

-N-no puede ser… - murmuró Bulma, mientras maniobraba la nave.

Ambos pusieron cara de consternación.

…

\- ¡Sal de ahí Shen Long y cumple nuestro deseo! – exclamó Pilaf, extendiendo sus brazos.

Las esferas brillaron y apareció un haz de luz que se transformó en el legendario Dragón, que, con su imponente voz, les dijo

\- ¿Cuál es su deseo? Solo puedo concederles uno…

Pilaf se sobó las manos con codicia y habló lo más fuerte que pudo

\- ¡Shen Long, nuestro deseo es que nos hagas jóvenes otra vez…

\- ¡No se olvide de la piel tersa! – lo interrumpió Mai

\- ¡Y que no necesitemos hincar el diente! – agregó Shu

\- ¡Eso es muy fácil! – respondió el dragón.

\- ¡Oye, dragón! No he termi… nado - intentó hablar Pilaf, inútilmente.

…

\- ¡No! - exclamó Bulma descendiendo del vehículo junto con Gohan y Trunks. Frente a ellos aún estaba erguido el enorme dios de las esferas

\- ¡Cumplí su deseo! ¡Adiós! – se despidió Shen Long, pero en vez de unirse a las esferas, comenzó a desintegrarse al tiempo que éstas caían como simples piedras. Los amigos abrieron sus ojos como platos.

\- Kami Sama ha muerto… - susurró Bulma.

\- ¡No! ¡Señor Piccoroooooooo! – gritó Gohan, de forma desgarradora, para luego dejarse caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar amargamente.

-Lo…lo lamento Gohan – dijo Bulma, comenzando a llorar también. Podía sentir el dolor del niño, que se mezclaba con su desesperanza.

La mujer avanzó hasta las piedras, sin embargo, no se percató que cerca de ella, por entre unos matorrales, pasaban un grupo de bebes gateando

-Gu, gu, ga, ga… - ordenó Pilaf

Trunks miró extrañado al grupo, pero sus ojitos se fijaron en la niña del grupo. Había visto niñas antes, pero nunca una de cabello largo. Ésta volteó a verlo, cuando la llamó

\- ¡Nina!

-Ba-ba…gu-ga – le respondió Mai, siguiendo luego al resto de sus amigos.

-No Trunks… No es niña, era un dragón – le dijo su madre, distraída, sin voltear a ver. Aun sus ojos miraban con desconsuelo las piedras sobre la planicie. Pero su mente no dejaba de trabajar, buscando alguna otra solución.

De repente le dijo a Gohan

-Solo nos queda intentar contactar a Kaio-Sama para que encuentre a los namekuseijins… ¡Viajaremos al nuevo planeta en la nave que está en mi casa y pediremos como sea nuestro deseo!

El niño levantó su vista hacia ella. Bulma tenía razón, aún tenían esa opción.

…

De vuelta en el campo de batalla

-Qué extraño fue eso… - comentó la rubia, bajando su pie de la cabeza del saiyajin.

-Si, pero ya volvió la luz… - le respondió el joven - Como sea. ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

La mujer se sonrió y miró el despojo en el que estaba convertido el guerrero a sus pies.

-Bueno, creo que debemos continuar con la siguiente Capital ¿te parece?

-Mmm… ¿La del Oeste? Si me parece buena idea… - le respondió el peli negro.

Ambos se elevaron y se dirigieron a su nuevo destino.

Vegeta yacía semi inconsciente entre los escombros, sangrando de una profunda herida en su sien y de una de sus piernas. Ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, pero al oír aquello, las reunió de donde no las tenía y decidió seguirlos.

-N-no se los permitiré… - dijo, logrando ponerse de pie y elevándose lentamente, debía seguirlos desde una distancia segura, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que descansará. Hizo caso omiso a ello e intentó usar las fuerzas que le quedaban para aumentar la velocidad.

…

\- ¡Vamos, Gohan! No hay tiempo que perder… Debemos volver y preparar cuanto antes la nave para poder viajar…

-S-si…

Bulma miró desconsolada a Gohan. En ese mismo día había perdido a toda su familia, incluyendo a Piccoro, que era su maestro. No pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su estómago. Si ella perdiera a su familia no sabría cómo enfrentarlo, por lo mismo debía sacarlos cuanto antes de la Tierra. No sabía si los demás guerreros podrían derrotar a ese misterioso sujeto. Y si Piccoro había muerto, era señal inequívoca de que era un enemigo muy poderoso.

Ambos subieron nuevamente a la aeronave y emprendieron vuelo hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

…

El príncipe volaba lo más rápido que podía, pero no lograba darles alcance a los jóvenes asesinos. Sentía que sus pulmones fallaban y que de seguir así pronto perdería la consciencia. Cada tanto escupía un buche de sangre, sintiendo como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo. Pero debía llegar, aunque fuese lo último que lograse hacer en su miserable vida. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que su mujer no hubiese regresado aun a la Corporación.

Se maldijo internamente pues no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para sentir la presencia de ella. Solo le quedaba la esperanza de que ella aun estuviese lejos de allí y con vida.

…

La nave aterrizó en el antejardín y Bulma le dijo a Gohan, mientras descendían de ésta

-Ven, debemos bajar a los laboratorios, para reunir lo que necesitamos.

-Sip… Pronto tendremos a mi papá de regreso…

Ambos ingresaron a la propiedad

\- ¡Oh! Ya están de vuelta… - los saludo Bunny

-Sí, mamá… Pero necesito pedirte un favor. Necesito que tú y papá reúnan sus cosas… nos iremos al nuevo Namekuseijin

La señora exclamó feliz, juntando sus manos en su pecho

\- ¡Me encanta salir de vacaciones!

Bulma rodó sus ojos y enseguida exclamó

-Mamá ¡Es Urgente! ¡Dile a papá que es una emergencia!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto, querida! – exclamó la rubia, dirigiéndose a hacer lo solicitado.

Bulma tomó rumbo hacia los laboratorios subterráneos, con Trunks aun en su espalda y seguida de Gohan.

\- ¿Iremos con tus padres?

-Si… No quiero ser un estorbo para los muchachos… Si estamos fuera de peligro, todos podrán pelear con todas sus fuerzas…

\- ¡Eres muy inteligente!

-Gracias, pero no es momento para halagos, Gohan – respondió abriendo la puerta de seguridad - Sígueme…

Llegaron a los laboratorios inferiores y Bulma comenzó a darle indicaciones a Gohan sobre las cosas que necesitaban, como dónde estaba el combustible de reserva y los víveres encapsulados para emergencias. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro la propiedad se remeció desde sus cimientos y las luces se fueron, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

\- ¿Mn? – hizo extrañado el pequeño - ¿Q-qué ocurrió Bulma?

-No lo sé… - respondió atemorizada, pensando en lo peor – sonó como una explosión…

Trunks comenzó a llorar y Bulma de inmediato, intentó tranquilizarlo. Se quitó el canguro y cargó al pequeño en sus brazos, atrayéndolo a su regazo.

-Ya, bebé… No llores... No pasa nada… - le dijo, no muy convencida.

En ese momento sonó un pitido, anunciando que se activaba el generador de emergencia de los laboratorios, enseguida unas luces anaranjadas iluminaron la habitación. Bulma se aproximó a unos monitores y le dijo al hijo de su amigo, al tiempo que encendía un ordenador.

-Veremos por las cámaras externas… espero que aun funcionen…

…

Vegeta al fin pudo llegar a su hogar. Sin embargo, lo que encontró lo hizo apretar sus dientes, sintiendo que sus tripas se contraían en agonía.

La Corporación ya no existía. Todo era escombros, llamas y humo. Inclusive su nave, donde hace ni medio día que había estado entrenando, estaba reducida a chatarra.

Avanzo con dificultad unos pasos y en medio de todo, vio algo que lo hizo estremecerse desde lo más hondo de su ser. En el ante jardín, detrás de la nave, se encontraba la aeronave favorita de Bulma o, mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella, ya que estaba totalmente incendiada, emanando un humo negruzco que llegaba hasta el cielo, el cual ya se teñía de carmín por el ocaso.

Llegó al lado de ésta y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos.

-Bulma – murmuró, apretando sus puños.

Una ira ciega comenzó a formarse en su pecho, al tiempo que la impotencia de no haber llegado a tiempo llenaba por completo su ser. Su mujer y su hijo habían sido asesinados. Ya no tenía nada por que vivir. En un solo día le habían sido arrebatados sus razones, las bases de su actual vida. Bulma, su cachorro y Kakaroto, ya no existían en este plano.

Una sensación nueva comenzó a forjarse en la boca de su estómago, pidiendo ser liberada a través de su garganta.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!

Su grito se pudo oír a kilómetros a la redonda, mientras su lastimado cuerpo se llenaba de una energía desconocida y un aura dorada rodeaba su cuerpo. Pero esto no le importó, aunque fuese lo que había esperado toda su vida, aun creyendo que jamás lo conseguiría, en su mente tenía solo una idea.

-Malditos desgraciados… - murmuró, mirando de golpe hacia donde se sintió una nueva explosión.

Con sus fuerzas renovadas y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia donde sabía que podían estar esos sujetos, dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de vengar la de su familia.

…

\- ¡Vegeta! – exclamó Bulma, observando la pantalla

\- ¡E-es un súper saiyajin! – exclamó Gohan

-Debo ir a buscarlo – dijo Bulma fuera de sí, temiendo lo peor e intentando llegar a la salida.

\- ¡No, Bulma! – la detuvo el niño sujetándola de un brazo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella, volteando a verlo, molesta.

Gohan frunció y le dijo

-Yo… recuerdo que la primera vez que mi padre se transformó en súper saiyajin, su personalidad cambió a una muy violenta… Vegeta no te escuchará… ¡Ahora es muy peligroso!

Bulma lo miró furiosa, intentando soltarse

-Pero… ¿Qué no entiendes, Gohan?... ¡Van a matarlo! – le reclamó Bulma con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Gohan miró a la mujer y lo pensó un momento. Enseguida le dijo, soltándola  
-L-lo lamento…Tienes razón, Bulma… no podemos permitir más muertes…

\- ¡Claro que tengo razón! ¡No voy a perder al padre de mi hijo también!

Ambos salieron como pudieron a la superficie, por una salida de emergencia del laboratorio, que conducía al antejardín. Ya no quedaba nada de lo que era su antiguo hogar, por lo que Bulma comprendió de inmediato que seguramente sus padres también estarían muertos. Además, la nave en la que planeaba escapar estaba totalmente destruida.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – exclamó la peli turquesa, deteniéndose frente a donde antiguamente estaba su casa, dejando escapar unas gruesas lágrimas.

Luego de unos segundos, recordó el motivo por el cual habían salido. Suspiró, alejando sus penas y miró a Gohan, recobrando su temple

\- ¿Puedes sentir el ki de Vegeta?

El niño asintió, asustado.

-Llévame con él – dijo con seguridad.

…

\- ¿Qué mierd… – alcanzó a decir apenas la rubia, sintiendo un golpe en su espalda, siendo arrojada a varios metros de distancia, sobre lo que quedaba de un edificio

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y la miró hacia abajo

\- ¿Sorprendidos?... Me he convertido en su peor pesadilla… ¡Yo soy Súper Vegeta!

-No nos hagas reír – dijo el joven, con burla, aproximándose al saiyajin – Que hayas cambiado tu apariencia no significa que puedas derrotarnos

\- ¡Te ves aún más ridículo! – exclamó la rubia, mientras se unía a al otro sujeto y acomodaba su cabello– Solo me pillaste desprevenida…

-Ja, ja, ja… - rio Vegeta - Son ustedes los que se ven ridículos... Ambos terminaran suplicando por sus miserables vidas…

\- ¿Eso crees?... – preguntó con sarcasmo la chica, que luego le habló al joven, manteniéndole la mirada la saiyajin – Hermano, voy a matar a este imbécil ¡Me aburre!… No me importa si después se nos acaba la diversión…

-Haz como quieras… - respondió el joven - De todos modos, no es más que basura…

El saiyajin sintió que le ardía el orgullo. Estaba seguro de que ahora sería capaz de derrotar a ambos jóvenes, pero detestaba que lo subestimaran

-Argg, malditos estúpidos… ¡Me las pagarán! – exclamó Vegeta arrojándose hacia la mujer - ¡Después de que acabe contigo, seguirá el idiota de tu hermano!

…

Bulma viajaba con Trunks en sus brazos, mientras era cargada por Gohan. Lo único que pensaba la mujer era en encontrar a Vegeta aún con vida.

\- ¿Aun lo sientes?

-Si… pero es muy débil… ¡Es por allá!

El pequeño aceleró un poco y en cuestión de minutos estuvieron en una ciudad cercana a la Capital. Todo era destrucción bajo ellos, lo único que destacaba eran enormes columnas de fuego y humo.

Descendieron en medio de un mar de fuego y entonces Bulma lo vio

\- ¡Allí, Gohan! – exclamó Bulma indicándole un bulto azul entre los escombros.

Bajaron y Bulma corrió hacia Vegeta, aun con Trunks en sus brazos. El pequeño estaba impresionado con lo que sus pequeños ojos observaban. Gohan la siguió.

\- ¡Vegeta! – exclamó arrodillándose cuando estuvo junto a él.

El saiyajin, que yacía boca arriba, sangrando por su frente y pecho, además de tener un brazo y una pierna rotos, apenas pudo abrir sus ojos para responder, intentando sonreír. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Bu-Bulma…- dijo con voz rasposa - e-estás viva…

La mujer sintió un poco de alivio al ver que él aún estaba consciente.

-Si, Vegeta… y también Trunks…

-Trunks… mi hijo… - dijo débilmente, intentando levantar su mano derecha hacia el pequeño – Yo… L-Lo lamento…

La mujer sujetó la mano del saiyajin y le dijo con dulzura

-No tienes nada que lamentar Vegeta… Tu hiciste lo que pudiste, lo que pasa es que ellos son demasiado fuertes, nadie podría con ellos…

-No…

-¿?

-Argg… - hizo, escupiendo un buche de sangre – Yo… no podré entrenarlo…

Las lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de Bulma, mientras le decía

\- ¡No digas esas cosas, Vegeta! Ya verás que te pondrás bien… Te llevaré a casa y te recuperarás…

El saiyajin cerró sus ojos y murmuró

-No… Ya es muy tarde… estoy… cansado…

\- ¡Pero tú me lo prometiste!

-No pude cumplir… - intentó con esfuerzo enfocar nuevamente su mirada en su mujer, para agregar - Cuida de Trunks… él será… un magnifico guerrero… - dijo, cerrando sus ojos, esta vez para siempre.

\- ¡Vegeta!... - exclamó comenzando a sacudir la mano inerte del saiyajin - ¡No, no, no!... ¡No me dejes, por favor!... ¿Qué haré sin ti?... ¡Nuestro hijo te necesita! ¡VEGETA!

Trunks comenzó a llorar y Bulma se dejó caer, abrazando junto a su hijo al cadáver del hombre que jamás pensó que amaría de esa forma.

El llanto de Trunks se volvió uno quedo, solo un par de lagrimitas asomaba de sus ojos, mientras su madre aun lo sostenía con uno de sus brazos. Acarició con su manito regordeta el mentón de su padre

\- ¿Pade?

Gohan miraba consternado la escena. Ya no había nada que hacer. La nave estaba destruida, ya no existían las esferas y no quedaban guerreros lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger la Tierra. Pero a pesar de ello, una idea se coló en su mente. Vegeta tenía razón, Trunks y él aún tenían una oportunidad. Entrenaría al pequeño y pondría todo de su parte para que ambos se pudieran convertir en guerreros poderosos algún día y así derrotar a los asesinos de sus padres. Pensó que, si la sangre de los saiyajin corría por sus venas, era probable que ellos también podrían transformarse en súper guerreros.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del pequeño Son. No deseaba interrumpir aquella conmovedora escena, pero se sintió en la obligación de hablar.

-Bulma… - intentó llamar la atención de la peli turquesa, que lloraba desconsolada.

-Se fue, Gohan… Vegeta… Ya no podremos revivirlo… La nave no está, ya no puedo construir otra… ¡Todo está perdido!

El pequeño trago saliva, juntando fuerzas, para decir

-Lo sé… Pero ahora debemos refugiarnos. Es peligroso estar a la vista… Yo… Yo entrenaré a Trunks, para cumplir el último deseo de su padre.

Bulma pestañeó un par de veces, levantó su vista y aun con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y sangre de Vegeta, le preguntó al niño

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

-Si… - asintió el niño - El señor Vegeta luchó con todas sus fuerzas por ustedes... Te prometo que nosotros haremos lo mismo… Tenemos la obligación de vengar a nuestros padres…

Bulma suspiró y le entregó su bebé a Gohan.

\- ¿Podrías?

El niño aceptó y cargó Trunks, entre sus brazos. Allí se dio cuenta de que el infante también estaba cubierto de la sangre del saiyajin mayor.

Bulma volvió a mirar al cuerpo de su amante, llevándose la mano inerte de éste a su rostro y le dijo, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su amplia frente, limpiando la sangre, que comenzaba a secarse.

-Te prometo, Vegeta, que nuestro hijo será un excelente guerrero y que derrotará a esos desgraciados… Yo le ayudaré en todo momento y encontraré la forma de traerte de vuelta. No me daré por vencida… - luego su voz se quebró - Te amo y siempre lo haré, saiyajin terco y orgulloso…

Se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre los fríos labios del guerrero. Al apartarse lo observó una última vez y acomodó la mano del guerrero sobre el pecho de éste. Ya no había tiempo para lamentos, ahora lo importante era sobrevivir hasta que su hijo fuera capaz de vengar a su padre y de encontrar la manera de volver a los guerreros a la vida.

Se puso de pie y le dijo a Gohan

-Hay que ir a buscar las urnas… y encontrar a los demás.

Gohan solo asintió y se aproximó a su amiga, que recibió nuevamente a su bebé. Los tres se elevaron de vuelta a la Corporación. Había mucho que hacer antes de que volvieran los asesinos de su padre.

…

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Uff... Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo pensado un Epilogo para esta historia el que subiré en breve.

Un abrazo.

Y como siempre, nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Vegeta se vio en una larga fila de personas. Dándose cuenta enseguida de donde se encontraba.

-Argg… Esos malditos bastardos…

Se salió de la fila y fue interceptado de inmediato por un par de enormes ogros.

\- ¡Has vueltogro! – dijo uno

\- ¡Hmp! - hizo poniendo cara de espantado.

-Esta vez no te nos escaparás… - le advirtió el otro.

\- ¡Cállense, par de imbéciles! ¡No voy a aguantar sus idioteces!

Los ogros lo miraron confundidos, pero enseguida el de cabello oscuro le comentó

\- ¡Que mal carectogro!... Pero debes saber que Enma Daio ya nos dio nuestras instruccionogras para contigo…

\- ¡No me interesa! – les gritó Vegeta - Tarde o temprano me iré de este maldito lugar… - enseguida bajo su tono y les preguntó con interés - A propósito ¿No han visto a un sujeto de cabello desordenado y con cara de idiota por aquí?

-No, ogro…

\- ¿Cómo se llamogro?

-Kakaro… - iba a decir, pero cambio de idea - No, ustedes deben conocerlo como Gokú…

Ambos ogros se quedaron pensativos

-Oh, ya lo recuerdogro – dijo uno, golpeándose una mano con la otra – Lo vi hace un rato en la recepción…

-Así que en la recepción… - comentó Vegeta, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia ese lugar

-No puedes ir así nada más

-No, debes esperar tu turnogro

Ambos sujetos lo tomaron por los brazos y lo devolvieron a la fila. Vegeta puso su mejor cara de pocos amigos al verse imposibilitado de huir.

Por suerte para el saiyajin la fila avanzaba rápido, pero el par de ogros no se callaba

\- ¿Cómo te fue ogro con el tipogro ese de camiseta a rayas?

-Horriblogro… No quería asistir al paseogro por la montaña de agujas… ¿Qué se le va a hacerogro?

-Tienes razonogro… A veces los muertogros dan muchos problemogros…

Vegeta después de un par de minutos estaba que reventaba, lo único que oía era ogro esto y ogro aquello. En su mente les deseaba la muerte, aunque sabía que eso no era posible. Solo quería salir luego de esa maldita fila e ir directamente al infierno de una vez por todas.

Cuando al fin llego donde Enma, ya sentía que había estado una eternidad en ese lugar. Solo esperaba poder engañar al dios para poder ver a su familia una última vez antes de ingresar a su prisión.

Conocía perfectamente el protocolo del lugar, puesto que no era la primera vez que estaba allí, con excepción de que en su última visita fue revivido justo antes de entrar al infierno inferior, el que estaba dedicado para los peores villanos del Universo. Estaba seguro de que allí podría mantenerse con cierta tranquilidad, sin embargo, no tenía el ánimo ni las ganas de ver a todos los idiotas con los que compartió durante su vida de mercenario.

Una vez frente a Enma, lo saludo cortésmente.

-Bueno, Enma Daio… Nos volvemos a ver

-Hola, Vegeta… Mmm – hizo bajando la vista a su libreta.

El saiyajin entrecerró su mirada y le comentó

-Así que han llegado muchos terrícolas ¿no?

-Ajá… - le respondió sin mirarlo aun - Hace poco estuvo Gokú por aquí…

-Comprendo… Supongo que se fue al cielo…

-No.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron un momento, pero enseguida agregó con burla

-Vaya, así que lo enviaste al infierno… Hmn, eso no me lo esperaba…

Enma le respondió con un tono de voz neutro

-No, Gokú será entrenado por el Kaio del Norte…

-Maldito… - murmuró molesto, mientras desviaba su atención hacia la enorme pantalla que estaba en el muro del fondo.

Enma al fin dirigió su vista hacia el saiyajin

-Lo lamento, pero lo tuyo tomara un momento…

\- ¿? – sus ojos se abrieron extrañados, la última vez lo habían pasado directo al infierno.

El dios al ver su confusión le dijo, mientras le entregaba el control de la televisión

-Toma, puedes ver lo que ocurre en la Tierra mientras tanto… Es una verdadera lástima, pero al parecer todos los humanos pronto desaparecerán…

Vegeta frunció, recibió el aparato y enseguida encendió la pantalla.

Efectivamente en la Tierra, cada vez quedaban menos ciudades en pie. Él quería saber de su familia, pero no se atrevía a preguntar al enorme hombre por ellos. No quería parecer interesado, pero su curiosidad y ansiedad eran demasiado fuertes. Comenzó a presionar botones al azahar y en la pantalla se veían distintas zonas del planeta, pero ninguna de interés para él. Gruñó, comenzando a desesperarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los agudos oídos del dios

-Debes ingresar las coordenas… - comentó Enma, aun metido en su libro.

Las puntas de las orejas del saiyajin enrojecieron y gritó, colérico

-Argg, ¡Ya lo sabía!

Enma se encogió de hombros y continuando con su labor.

El saiyajin observó sobre su hombro, cerciorándose que el gigante no estuviese prestándole atención y entonces, disimuladamente ingreso las coordenas de la Corporación.

Aún estaba todo como lo había visto la última vez, excepto por el fuego que había dado paso a humaredas de color gris. Lo que hace menos de un día había sido su hogar, yacía casi completamente en el suelo.

Aun viéndolo en frío, no pudo evitar que sus dientes se apretaran con rabia, casi haciéndolos chirriar. Una ira asesina comenzó a formarse en su pecho, pero algo llamó su atención. Justo en ese momento, se levantó una compuerta en uno de los extremos del antejardín y apareció Bulma, cargando a Trunks en su espalda. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del saiyajin, mientras la veía revisar los escombros de lo que antes era la entrada de la propiedad y trepar por ellos para desaparecer dentro.

-Vegeta ya es hora… - le dijo Enma, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

El saiyajin de inmediato apagó el televisor y se giró a ver al dios, dando unos pasos para dejar el control sobre la enorme mesa.

Enma lo observo, algo sorprendido.

\- ¿No darás problemas esta vez?

Vegeta solo negó con su cabeza.

-Bien, mi asistente te llevará a tu lugar…

El saiyajin no dijo nada, solo observó al pálido y delgado ogro, que lo esperaba cerca de una de las puertas.

-Por aquí, señor – le dijo el asistente.

-Adiós, Vegeta… - le dijo Enma.

-Como sea… - respondió el saiyajin saliendo tras el otro sujeto.

…

El asistente lo condujo por un pasillo y llegaron a un parque, que Vegeta no reconoció de su última visita. El ogro se subió a un vehículo rojo e invitó al saiyajin a imitarlo.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó subiendo al carrito

-Oh, ¿no se lo dijo el señor Enma Daio? – respondió el asistente mientras giraba la llave y encendía el vehículo.

\- ¿Crees que te estaría interrogando si lo supiera? – preguntó Vegeta de mala gana.

El asistente levanto sus cejas y le respondió con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, lo conduciré hasta el camino de la serpiente…

\- ¿El camino de la serpiente? – preguntó extrañado Vegeta.

-Así es, señor… Debe seguir este camino que lo llevará directamente al planeta del señor Kaio Sama. Él se encargará de usted de ahora en adelante…

Vegeta se sonrió ladinamente _"Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba…"_

\- ¿No es allí donde está Gokú? – preguntó sabiendo que ese nombre era por el cual conocían a su rival.

-Exactamente, señor… Debe saber que es un privilegio ser invitado a entrenar con él.

La sonrisa del saiyajin se amplió y se dedicó a observar el paisaje por el cual avanzaban.

Una vez llegaron al final de la roja calle, Vegeta pudo apreciar que se detenían frente a una enorme cabeza de serpiente de piedra.

-Hemos llegado.

-Mhn…

Ambos descendieron y Vegeta de inmediato se dirigió a la estatua, ingresando a la boca de la víbora, pero el ogro lo detuvo.

-Oh, antes de que se vaya, señor… debe saber un par de cosas.

Vegeta volteó a verlo, frunciendo de inmediato.

\- ¿De que mierda hablas?

-Bueno, este… Si llega a caer del camino se irá directo al infierno y no podrá salir. Además, ponga mucha atención a medio camino, pues allí se encuentra el hogar de una mujer que intentará comerlo.

Vegeta no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ja, ja, ja… ¡Que idiotez! Si es solo eso, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme…

El ogro lo miró extrañado, para luego retomar la calma y hacerle una reverencia a modo de despedida.

-Espero que su viaje sea placentero, señor Vegeta. Si me disculpa debo volver con el señor Enma.

El príncipe le hizo un gesto con su mano y atravesó finalmente la cabeza de la serpiente, comenzando a avanzar por el camino celeste, mientras pensaba en lo extraño de su suerte. Supuso que quizás gracias a su comportamiento reciente le habían perdonado, sin embargo, aún pesaba en su conciencia el no haber podido derrotar a aquellos sujetos.

No le preocupaba realmente el destino de su familia terrestre, ya que contaba con que su hijo vengaría su muerte y que su mujer sobreviviría a como diera lugar. Estaba convencido de que ella arreglaría todo, ya que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Bulma jamás se rendiría.

Ella era como él.

Sonrió y apuró el paso, deseaba encontrarse cuanto antes con Kakaroto, para poder luchar y sacar de su sistema aquel asunto pendiente que tenían desde hace tanto tiempo. Sintió la adrenalina llenar su cuerpo y comenzó a volar, perdiéndose en el horizonte, sobre aquel extraño camino celestial.

…

 _ **Fin epílogo.**_

* * *

Bueno y hasta aquí llega la historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndola y que me digan que opinan. Nunca me ha gustado mucho el tiempo de Mirai, ya que es tan triste. Por lo mismo quise darle un final algo diferente, donde Vegeta por fin podía enfrentarse a Kakaroto y no terminara sufriendo en el infierno.

Ahora si me despido.

Cariños.


End file.
